The Color
by BaconRainbow
Summary: Every color has a story, let's see what this ones is?
1. Chapter: Red

Author's Note: completely random. Might make a series out of it xD

The red dripped down his cheek, he was a mess. I sighed, what did I expect really? He's a kid really, "Luffy,"

He looked up at me then at the what was green grass,

"It just kinda happened..."

"It just doesn't happen Luffy, you let it get all over the place!"

"Sorry!" He said sadness in his eyes

Usopp walked over an as soon as his eyes had contact with the scene his jaw dropped ten fold on the ground below him.

"Luffy! Zoro! What, what did you do!" he screamed flailing his arms around in every which direction

Luffy puffed up his cheeks "It's just paint."

"Paint that cost a lot of belli!" Usopp sighed

"It's why you shouldn't take loans from the she-witch." I added in, starring at Luffy covered in the red substance.

"Now how are we going to paint the walls!" Usopp panicked


	2. Chapter: Blue

Author's Note: Feel free to suggest a color peoples xD

One does not know thee well till one has learned the ways one works, and that my friend is a task that is left unsaid.

I peered my head around the wall to see what he was up to, no one has really heard much from him. He had become so quiet that it was worrisome. He kept to himself last week in the workshop. I couldn't tell what he was up to I tried to move in closer, then his hand flew up he waved it around

"OOW!" He sobbed, how could the cyborg hurt himself?

Franky's head popped up an he turned it to look at me his eyebrow slightly raised "Bro man, what are you doing? Sneaking up on people is not supa."

"Was trying to see what you've been working on all this time," I explained

"Oh!" he grinned then held up a pair of green speedos "I was making everyone a pair, aren't they super?"

I blinked 'speedos?'

"It's hard to sew, but" he shrugged "Anyway, I already have yours made wanna try them on?"

"Why not?"

"Supa!" Franky then handed me pair of olive speedos.

Few moments later,

I had them on they were pretty comfy!

"It's so beautiful~~" he sobbed, I rolled my eyes

"Soon everyone will have their own specially made Franky speedo's~!" he cheered

Later that day, dinner.

Franky happily walked in "Everyone gather round' I gotta surprise~!"

"Wahoo!" Luffy jumped on Franky's head

Nami tilted her head,

"What's the surprise Franky-san?" Robin asked

Franky held up speedo's of many colors: one red, one green, one orange, one yellow, one olive, one brown, one purple an one black.

"Speedos?" Zoro questioned

Everyone looked so surprise, I couldn't help but chuckle

Sanji looked at me "What's so funny?"

"You guys faces, common give them a try Franky worked hard on those. And there not that bad either, pretty comfy if I say so myself." I told him

Sanji scoffed,

In the end everyone had there speedo on, an we had some real fun on the deck that day.


	3. Chapter: Pink

Author's Note: I was told pink should be the next color~!

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's cotton candy?"

His eyes shot open with shock, was my question really that surprising?

"You don't know?" he gushed out

I hid behind Zoro's leg instantly "N-n-no?"

He blinked then thought for a moment before running off to the kitchen "Sanji~!"

I tilted my head what was he doing?

Not to long later he came back with these paper cones, odd looking substance on each one. One was a soft pink the other a baby blue.

"Luffy?" I spoke up

"Yeah Chopper?"

"What's that your holding?" I questioned, Zoro snickered laying back on the mast

"Have a look for yourself," he grinned, I walked over an felt the substance it was sticky an almost like cotton itself, it was mystifying

"This is cotton candy Chopper~!"

I blinked pulling a piece of the pink one an sticking it in my mouth, it was sweeter then strawberries! My eyes went wide as it seemed to just vanish in my mouth, Luffy handed me the cone an started eating his.

Never had something so sweet before Doctor-san, would have liked it to, I smiled sitting next to Luffy.


	4. Chapter: Yellow

Author's Note: Yuki-rin recommended Yellow for Sanji :D

Some inspiration came from dreyk.'s neko story~!

ALSO BIG THANK YOU TO aechfic FOR HELPING WITH THE POSTING PROBLEM~!

I was just in the kitchen cooking a treat for my sweets when she walked in, I blinked my jaw dropping just enough for my cigarette to fall out of my mouth

"Nami-swan?"

"Hm~?" She purred into my ear, she was wearing just her robe, didn't even try keeping it closed either I might add

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stumbled back against the counter she moved in front of me an wrapped her sweet tender arms around my neck an pulled me closer a innocent smile pasted on her face

"What ever do you mean Sanji-kun~?"

I was at a loss for words completely speechless,

I've always dreamed of her returning my love,...

She grinned pulling me into a kiss, a _kiss!_

A sweet kiss from my Nami-swan~!

Her soft skin pressed against mine, then pulled away an sighed I blinked opening my eyes to see a dumbfounded marimo at the doorway.

"Oi, this is a place for _food_. Get a room." he rolled his eyes, he had to ruin my sweet moment. Nami huffed then left leaving me with the idiot marimo.

"Baka!"

he cocked an eyebrow sipping his sake

"You ruined it! Nami-swan was finally returning my love for her!" I punched that thick head of his, his eyes narrowed

"Why do you even bother with that sea-witch?"

"Eh?"

"It's so obvious you've fallen in head over heels for me." he scoffed

"Baka! I'm straight! I love women no men!"

"You _were_ a drag queen." he pointed out

"..." oh gawd you can't be serious, I went from heaven to hell in a flash all because of him. I blinked looking down at my own reactions I was pulling at my own pants

"You gonna take those of or continue to tease me?" he smirked

It's official. This IS a nightmare!

...

huh?

"SANJI!"

I heard someone call me, I sat up felt like I was on the floor.

Was that all a dream? I groggily opened my eyes to see Luffy hovering over me. "Wha?"

"You okay there's this white sticky stuff all over.." he tilted his head, I sweat dropped never again will I sleep.


	5. Chapter: Green

Author's Note: I was asked if green could be the next color by drayk so of course I had to! :D Don't worry purple's next once I finish typing it xD

I was trying to take a nap!

That's all I asked for, instead I got to baka's hanging off my back.

"Common Zoro~!" Luffy whined

I sighed in defeat. "What?"

"Answer my-"

"Our, question Luffy." Nami corrected him

"You woke me up to ask a question?" I roared

Nami rolled her eyes then held up a picture, I couldn't tell what it was...

"Cooperate or I'll post this every where,"

"What the hell-"

She showed me the picture, oh gawd. It was _that_ picture. Back when were fighting with Foxy a accident almost, **almost** happened to any one else it probably looked like me an Sanji kissed. How on this godly earth did that sea witch get a picture! She was with Usopp! I ran a hand down my face, "What did you want?"

"Good, now Luffy go ahead in ask your question," Nami grinned

Luffy was holding some paper's "Why is there so many '_Yaoi_' stories of you? What's Yaoi anyway?"

I practically choked at his question, where in hell did that come from?

Sea witch was laughing her ass off, she seemed to find it pretty funny.

"I don't know, I don't write them. If I had choice there wouldn't be any,-"

"You didn't say what Yaoi was." Luffy pointed out

"Er,.. I think Ace is better suited to answer that question.."

"Hm," Luffy pounced up "ACE~!"

Nami quickly covered his mouth. "Ace isn't here,"

Luffy tilted his head, as Ace walked over yawning. I laughed at seeing that sea witch's face.

"Ace! Ace! What's yaoi?" Luffy pounced on him

"Yaoi?" Ace asked, Luffy nodded

"I'll show you!" Ace grinned, oh gawd this won't be good.

Ace walked over- Sea witch laughing her ass off- All I wanted was to sleep!

Ace leaned his face in closer, "Luffy, yaoi's just a fancy name for this."

Luffy tilted his head, man he was to innocent, "For what?"

Ace sighed getting back up "For guy love? Common Luf, you can't be that oblivious."

"Ooohh!" He nodded "Then why is Zoro so popular?"

Ace shrugged, Sea witch was still laughing.

"Can I nap _now_?" I sighed


	6. Chapter: Purple

Author's Note: now for the top voted (last I checked) was Purple~ so here it be

inspiration for the book, AuroraNightz x3

Also, er, forgot the '-(insert word)' that Robin used to call Nami _so_ I just used the one I thought xD

When you say blue, people think of the ocean, or the sky even.

When you say green, people think of grass.

When you say red, people often think of fire.

When you say yellow, people think of the sun.

But when you say purple, what do people think?

Do they think of a flower?

Do they think of the famous night lights in Alaska?

Maybe they think of it as something else all together,

I closed my book in thought, considering it's age it was in amazing condition. Not a single scratch on the almost satin purple interior, nor ware in the gold lettering. It was a old fairytale book, I looked to just sit back every now an then to re-read some. My personal favorite was, the sleeping beauty.

Little cheesy I know.

"Robin~!" The orange haired navigator called

I looked up "Yes, navigator-sama?"

"Time for food!"

"Ah," I got up an followed her to the dining hall.

"Ah, Nami-swan~ Robin-chan~" Cook went lovey-dovey again

I giggled it was amusing, "Hi cook-san,"

"SANJI~~ I want food now~!" our naive captain whined

Even after being apart for so long, it was still the same.

We were nakama, an we were going to stay that way no matter what.

I smiled, Brook started playing a silly tune Franky danced along with it.

Captain-san, an Long nose-san so joined them, navigator-sama just rolled her eyes at them.

"ERO-COOK WHERE'S MY FOOD!" the swordsman roared being woken from his sleep by all the noise

"WAIT YOUR DAM TURN MARIMO!" Cook-san barked setting some food on the table an trying to keep the captain off of it.

This was everyday for us, it never ceased to amaze me.

Nami, beating Zoro an Sanji's head so they'll stop there bickering.

Luffy trying to eat all the food, Usopp telling our little doctor his famous tales.

Brook joining in on Luffy's attempt, Franky telling about his latest project.

"Robin-chan~!"

It's good to be apart of the crew.


	7. Chapter: White

Author's Note: oh my gosh~! whites now top voted! XD

The light flurries fell from the sky above, a chill breeze blowing by. I pulled my coat closed, I was freezing out here.

Wait... skeleton's can't feel. Yohoho!

"Luffy-san, aren't you cold?"

He looked down at his shorts an vest, then shivered "Now that you mention it.. I'm FREEZING~!"

I scouted over to Robin who was laughing at him an Usopp, "Robin?"

"Hm?"

"May I see your panties?"

She seemed to be thinking about my question before she went to the hallway motioning for me to follow, was this really truly going to happen? Was she going to show me? I was eager as can be. When we were in the hall, I looked at her waiting to see what will unfold. She pulled her skirt up, giving me a good view of those beautiful panties of hers, today truly is a fabulous day~!

I heard footsteps when I turned my head I got a good swift kick in the skull.. skull joke. I landed face first on the ground, when I glanced up Sanji was looking down on me. Well, it was a good day,

Chopper was bandaging me up, the hall was a bloody mess an you could hear Franky yelling on about his Adam's wood.

The snow, those pure little flake's remained clean.

White an pure, snow brought joy to most.

An that shall forever remain.


	8. Chapter: Rainbow

Author's Note: man it's been awhile... I have good reason's though. Moving(not me) XD, health for is like not right... but don't know what's wrong.. okay I know what your thinking 'lame excuses' but there both very true. . don't feel like going into the health one though if you want updates on how slow in such I'll be look no further then my journal on dA. Now onto the story fail~~! X'D

He kept tossing an turning in that bed of his, he wanted to stay in his hammock with the other's but Franky insisted that the captian have his own bed. So he decided try it just once, at least. But all night he was having trouble sleeping... he groaned turning again that night half-conscious. He started to drift asleep, "A-Ace?" He blinked seeing him in his dream, as his dream became more clear he could see him naked kneeling on a bed "Onii-san?" Luffy questioned soon realizing he was also on this bed... his young innocent eyes widened with shock feeling his ilagged brother's... he was in pure shock

"Ace w-what are you doing?" He asked a little frantic

"Giving you what you begged for~" Ace answered leaning down to whisper in his ear

When Luffy finally woke from his dream he gulped an panted a little "T-That was..."

Zoro picking the short straw went to check in on his straw hatted captian "Yo, Luffy everything alright in here?" he blinked an froze in place seeing a sceen he most liky will never unsee

"Ooh Z-Z-Zoro..." Luffy blushed redder then a tomatoe

'Everyone use to think he was so innocent, so sweet, an pure. But guess that goes to show how well you know a person... he was hiding dirty little secrets... I see how it is...' Zoro thought to himself

"I-I-It's not what it looks like!" Luffy stuttered

"Oh then what is it then?"

"...I snuck ice cream in my bed,"

"I knew- wait... _what?_!"

"Ice cream,"

"Well, uhm,.."

Luffy tilted his head "What did Zoro think it was?"

"T-That's not important!" He now blushed turning around an walking back to the men's quarters

The others quickly jumped him with question of if he was okay,

"Yeah he's fine," Zoro mumbled crawling back into his hammack

"Yo swordsman bro, why you all red?" Franky tilts his head taking a better look at his flushed face

"No rea-"

Sanji had his mouth gaping open "You pig headed-marimo-knuckled headed-dumbo! You flipped the cap-"

"NANI! I did no such thing!"

"Then explain!" The cook ordered

"He had ice cream... just ice cream..." The green haired swordsman said his voice getting quieter an trailing more with each word

At the moment everyone laid back in the bed's an tried to sleep that off, not wanting to know anymore.


	9. Chapter: Orange

Author's Note: Guess who's writing again~ :D *cowers in corner* Please DON'T kill me, I've actually was quite busy in May/Early June -.- it got kinda chaotic~ an then when I did get on I got into chatting an forums~ an yeah XD this idea came to me earlier so I was like why not.. **an for those of you have been waiting for a request from me. I have started them an I promise I'll get them out this month okay? :3**

"WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANY PRETZALS? WHO THE HECK THINKS OF BUYING FOOD AN FORGETS THE PRETZALS?" The orange haired navigatior roared at crew, she had been getting worse all morning almost the whole crew was baffled Robin kept to herself with a small giggle.

Franky looked over to her "Oi Robin, you know what's wrong with her?"

"PMS, Franky-san. She'll be fine in a couple days." Robin smiled at him

His hair slumped his sunglasses on the verge of sliding off "DAYS?"

Robin laughed at his priceless expression, Nami picked up on the meaningless conversation an stomped over with a dark aurora cracking her knuckles "What. Was. That?"

Franky nervously waved his hands "N-nothing!"

"OUT!" She glared, an with that Franky ran off for some reason dragging Robin with him. Maybe he wanted some company?

"I-I'm alone...?" Nami sniffed her eyes getting watery

Zoro yawned walking onto the deck bottle of sake in hand "What's with all the rucus?"

Nami then smacked him "Don't sneak up on me baka!"

"Nani? What the heck she witch?" He slapped back

She grabbed his sake an threatened to throw it overboard, He tsk'd an hopped of the Sunny to look for a nicer place to nap. Leaving Nami alone with one, this same one was a lover of women a womenizer maybe, his blonde hair in his face just a bit, lit cigarette in mouth most of the time, when he fought he never used his hands he didn't believe in it. An he never fought back when his opponet was a women, though there has been very few cases.

He was Sanji, the beloved cook of the strawhat pirates, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Nami but he was determinded to make her feel better no matter the cost.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN~!"

"What?" She asked her voice raising a little

He appeared in front of her an offered her some sweets of the chocolate kind "I have made your favorites, an as to your request earlier, I have fresh pretzals being baked as we speak."

She blinked a bit surprised an for a minute it almost looked like she smiled. She flicked his forehead, Sanji only exspected as much so he popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth she slowly started to chew on it. Then swallowed going for more of it, he showed her his wining smile. "How are you feeling nami-swan?"

She looked up at the blue sky a minute in thought "...Better,"

He nodded his smile growing

"Seems I scared off the crew,"

"Well I had sent Luffy an Chopper to pick up some things not that along ago."

"Guess this just leaves the two of us," He smiled wrapping an arm over her shoulders

She narrowed her eyes a little at the sudden closeness then sighed "Guess so~"


End file.
